


Puppy Eyes

by Moiloru



Series: Growing With Hope [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Hope's Peak Academy, Naegiri - Freeform, Side Story, The Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru
Summary: A year had already passed at Hope’s Peak Academy, and while it wasn’t all fun and games, it wasn’t all bad either. Kyoko, overall, had spent a nice year, especially thanks to Makoto. So when he showed her those puppy eyes of his and promised him she’d have fun at a concert, she had no choice but to accept.Side story toThe Academy of Hope.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Growing With Hope [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WiiFan2009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/gifts).



> Hello again, everyone! We continue with AOH side stories, and today's story was suggested by WiiFan2009 on Tumblr! It takes place during Chapter Ten of AOH, but can definitely be read as a separate oneshot to my timeline. It is my first time writing something so short (~1,000 words), but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

"A concert tonight, you say?"

"Yeah! I've heard Sayaka and the administration wanted to organize it to make the students feel a little better with the Parade going on and all…"

Kyoko observed Makoto's expression switch between cheeriness and a mix of frustration and sadness in only a couple of seconds. She sighed, knowing what was causing this.

 _This is taking a toll on him… Poor boy…_ "This might be a good idea, yes. Defusing the situation is most likely the right approach to take." the girl said flatly, before adding, "However, I'm afraid I don't see how I am involved in all this, Makoto."

In reality, she had an idea but didn't want to make any assumptions before gleaning some clues first - she was a detective, after all.

"A-Ah, about that…" Makoto muttered, blushing a cute pink very suddenly. _T-This is a little embarrassing…_ "I… I was wondering if you'd like to come with me tonight…?"

The Luckster looked cute as he confirmed Kyoko's suspicions, and seeing his cheeks redden like this made the Ultimate Detective smile a bit. However, that didn't mean she could accept anything either.

_I hardly see myself going to a concert… Perhaps I've done things I never thought I would do with Makoto, but such a social gathering…_

Upon deciding she would decline, the lavender-haired girl took a second to think about _how_ she would tell him this politely. Her last wish was to make her crush feel bad, but she couldn't just accept because he offered. She didn't know much about concerts, but she knew that with someone like Sayaka Maizono on stage, it would gather many students - and she didn't like this idea too much.

 _On the other hand, I'll never forgive myself if I make Makoto sad…_ Deciding she had to say something before her hesitation became visible, Kyoko thought, _Here's what I'll tell him…_

"Apologies, Makoto, but a loose end came up with one of my last cases before what happened with my grandfather, so I'm afraid I'll be busy tonight."

Her voice was natural enough not to arouse suspicion in someone like the Ultimate Lucky Student, who tended to _always_ be clueless. That said, Kyoko didn't like lying to him, mostly because she _despised_ liars herself and felt like a hypocrite.

She saw his shoulders slump and his blush disappear, making her wince. There was disappointment written all over his face, making Kyoko reconsider for a second.

 _It's not that I don't want to spend time with Makoto, far from it, but… having too many people around like this makes me uncomfortable when it's not for a case…_ The lavender-haired girl thought. She had changed a lot thanks to Makoto during the year; that much was evident. However, that didn't mean she was comfortable with everything and anything yet.

"O-Oh, I see…" the boy said, his eyes betraying how disappointed he really was. "A-Are you sure you can't come…? I mean… this is a one-time thing! I can help you deal with your work tomorrow if you want, too! But I really want you to come! I'm sure you'd love it!"

 _Makoto, you're too kind…_ Kyoko mused, her lips turning into a smile. "I…" _What do I do…?!_ In the end, this wasn't nearly enough to make her change her mind. "I'm sorry, Makoto, but I really can't. This is not against you, but-"

"Please! Kyoko, I'd be so happy if you came!" Makoto begged, grabbing her gloved hands and getting closer, having to slightly look up to meet her eyes. "You'll have a great time, I swear!"

"M-Makoto, I'm not sure I-"

"Remember the festival before Valentine's Day?!" _That was such a great day!_ "You told me afterward that you'd like to spend some more time like this, remember?"

"I-I know that, but-"

"Kyoko, please!" the hazel-eyed boy said, almost begging, his voice going a little higher than it usually did. "If you don't like it, I'll apologize, but I want you… no, I order you to come! It'll make for a good change of pace for you after what happened with your father and grandfather!"

Finally, Kyoko sighed. She realized that every time she spoke up anyway, Makoto just cut her and didn't let her finish. Still, the insistence he was showing her surprised her - as it was quite out of character for the lucky student.

 _Maybe he's right… I haven't been able to really take some time for myself since that argument, so perhaps…?_ Seeing her expression more open to the idea, Makoto smiled, almost triumphantly. _But still…_

And then, Makoto did something that caught Kyoko off-guard and made her heart melt (figuratively, of course!).

"Kyoko…" the Luckster showed her his cutest puppy eyes, quite the change from the insistence that had been in his voice a second ago. "Pretty please…? With a cherry on top…?"

The Ultimate Detective rolled her eyes, feeling the last of her doubts evaporate from her mind as she gave in, sighing one last time for good measure. "Fine, I'll come. If only so you'll finally get off my back…"

"Yeah!" cheering in victory, Makoto's smiled returned, reassuring his classmate. "I promise, Kyoko: you won't regret it!" _Yay! I knew she'd accept!_

"I better not…" she said, not even threateningly but with a trace of a smirk. _The boy's cute, but God, can he be stubborn!_ "And you'll thank these puppy eyes of yours for making me accept, hm?"

"U-Uh…?"

"Well, I have to get going for now, nonetheless." Kyoko cut him before he could react to her last comment. "Come and find me in my room whenever this starts. See you later, Makoto."

And with this, Kyoko was walking back to her dorm room, leaving Makoto alone by the entrance to the building they had just exited.

_My puppy eyes, she said…? Me, puppy eyes?! If only!_

_That Makoto… You'd make me do anything, wouldn't you…? Well, you've brought me more happiness than anyone ever did, so maybe that's a good thing…_

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short side story! It was refreshing to write something shorter for once, instead of longer stories with multiple chapters. Anyway, until next time, please leave a comment; it always helps a lot! I hope you all have a nice day!
> 
> Love, Moiloru.


End file.
